


Boop

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://grumpyvich.tumblr.com/post/116629907042/alex-i-read-the-different-types-of-shipping-things">drunk giggly Mickey booping Ian's nose.</a> that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boop

Ian enjoyed getting Mickey drunk. It wasn’t because it was easier to take advantage of him or something gross like that (like some people seemed to think… _cough_ Lip _cough_ ), but because Mickey was so goddamn cute when he drunk. Downright adorable, actually. Of course, Ian valued his head where it was, placed safely on top of his shoulders, so he never said anything about it.  
  
He just took about every opportunity he got to get Mickey wasted, like he was right now. Mickey was leaning against Ian’s shoulder, wrapped in a blanket because he’d said he was cold, babbling about everything under the sun in the softest voice Ian had ever heard him use.  
  
“On a scale of one to ten,” Ian said, interrupting whatever Mickey was saying at the moment, “how drunk are you?”  
  
Mickey looked up at him in silence for a moment, eyes wide and ridiculously cute, before he giggled. “Silly Ian,” he mumbled, poking Ian’s cheek, “I’m too drunk for numbers like that.”  
  
Ian snorted. “Yeah, I noticed,” he muttered back, trying not to grimace at Mickey’s somewhat painful pokes to his face.  
  
Suddenly, Mickey stopped his poking and Ian relaxed a little. A second later, Mickey pressed two of his fingers to Ian’s nose. “Boop,” he said, breaking out in a fresh bout of giggles.  
  
As soon as he’d caught his breath enough to speak, he did it again, and then again. By the fourth “boop,” he was laughing so hard he was crying. Ian couldn’t help but smile either. Mickey was too cute for his own good.  
  
“You know,” Mickey suddenly mumbled into the shoulder of Ian’s shirt, so low and soft Ian barely heard him, “I love Ian. I really, really love Ian.”  
  
He paused, reaching up to boop Ian’s nose and laugh to himself again. Then, “don’t tell him though. I really, really love Ian… but it’s a secret. Don’t tell him yet, okay?”  
  
By now, Ian was smiling so hard his face was hurting and there was a slight lump in his throat. He swallowed it down, blinking away any moisture there might have been in his eyes as he turned his head to kiss the top of Mickey’s.  
  
“Okay,” he whispered, “I won’t tell.”  
  
Mickey, a lot more quiet and still now, let out a soft sigh. “Okay,” he mumbled back, “good.”  
  
“But he loves you too, you know that right?”  
  
Ian practically melted when Mickey blinked sleepily up at him. “Ian loves me?” he asked, and the smile that spread across his face when Ian nodded was absolutely gorgeous. He let out a small, satisfied noise, burrowing further into Ian’s shoulder. “Ian loves me.”  
  
“He really does,” Ian assured. “But for now, let’s get you to bed, okay?”  
  
Mickey let out another little noise as Ian lifted him up, leaning his head against Ian’s chest and promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, like & reblog on [tumblr](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/116643154102/boop)


End file.
